


I'll Take Care Of You

by elegantlydisastrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the small town of Beacon Hills is hit with an epidemic and Stiles is the next to fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta; peters-gwen. This is the story I submitted to the Teen Wolf Fanfiction contest! I've always wanted to continue it so I'll be doing that soon. Enjoy! || Okay dude this was my first every fic, don't look at me.

Stiles has always been the loving type. If he didn't love you as a friend, or as family, then he'd give you all he had and love you something special. It was no surprise that Stiles was protective of those around him, always trying his best to keep everyone happy. It had been a year since the drama with the Alpha Pack had subsided and things were finally looking up. Tonight was a Friday and time for their weekly pack meeting.

Stiles was in the kitchen of the Hale house, hovering over the stove, making his famous chicken fingers and curly fries dish. Derek had claimed the counter top, reading thoughtfully while Stiles slaved on.

"You could be giving me a hand, you know." Derek glanced up from his book and surveyed the kitchen.

"Looks like you've got it covered." It took all Derek had to bite back the laugh at the sight of Stiles practically setting himself on fire with all of his multitasking. Stiles just gaped at him and spewed out a string of obscenities. "...stupid werewolves and their stupid werewolf humor that isn't even fu..." he muttered along as Derek went back to tuning him out to read his book.

The front door slammed open as the pack stormed in. Hungry wolves were clearly a force to be reckoned with. Scott, Allison and Isaac were the first to pile in. Scott was whining dramatically about starvation killing him in the near future as he gripped Allison's hand tightly. Her other hand was held by Isaac, whom trailed in behind him. Danny and Matt came in shortly after, barely containing the smiles on their faces. Boyd and Erica were next, a six pack in Boyd's hand and some snacks with Erica which were attracting lustful stares from the hungry boys. Jackson and Lydia were "fashionably late" as always, although everyone already knew it had nothing to do with fashion and everything to do with teenage hormones. Peter had been upstairs getting ready for the night but was now practically running down the stairs and into Lydia's open arms.

"Lydia!" he spun her around in his arms and she let out the sweetest little giggle. Jackson was rolling his eyes at the whole thing. "I love the outfit!" Peter said with a cat whistle.

  
"Of course you do, it's Chanel," he laughed and the two got lost in conversation over the latest designer trends. Stiles was getting a new batch of his curly fries ready to be put onto the stove when everyone bombarded the kitchen, picking at the food that was already cooling. Derek didn't even look up from the book but rolled his eyes at the sharks that swam around poor Stiles.

"No! Everybody out!" Stiles yelled, swatting them away with a spatula. They seemed unaffected, stealing his fries and even laughing as they did so. “Freaking werewolves. No one appreciates the blood and sweat I put into feeding this pack,” he grumbled. Isaac snatched another fry just as Stiles was turning around. And no. No way was he putting up with these animals in his kitchen… or Derek’s kitchen.

"Derek..." Stiles whined and looked at him with pleading eyes. There was no way anyone could resist that face.

"Out," Derek commanded in his Alpha voice. He didn’t even have the decency to lift his eyes from his book, which Stiles huffed at. Just like that they all filed out with tails between their legs while Jackson and Scott were darting glares at Stiles. Stiles worked on finishing up the rest of the food, trying hard not to be distracted. Still, his mind kept drifting to a certain sourwolf next to him. Things had changed over the past few months. Saving each other hadn't just become part of the deal that was Scott McCall, now it was also because they wanted to. Stiles couldn't really speak for Derek but he knew he felt something more now, something that he used to feel every time he even thought of strawberry blonde hair. And shit he was in really deep. ‘Why is he being so difficult? Does he like me? Should I go for it? Ugh, fucking broody sourwolves. Pull yourself together, Stiles. He won't be into you... But he is acting weirder than normal even for him. And our insanely unnecessary need to cause Stiles bodily harm in the form of pushing said teen into walls is lasting longer than needed... Damn.’

"...Stiles!" Derek was yelling, snapping him out of his train of thought. More like inner train wreck. "What's wrong? Your heart is racing!” Stiles looked over at him realizing how worked up he had actually gotten himself. “You need to calm down," Derek looked... concerned?

"Oh and Dude you're burning the food." Of course Scott would still be worried about the food at a time like this. Stiles looked around; his face flushed when he noticed everyone was back in the kitchen and staring at him now. He just bumped his head on a cabinet and hit his hand on the counter. After his intense flailing which only resulted in him being hurt, he turned off the stove and walked out, mumbling about ninja wolves. Once he made it upstairs and closed the door behind him, he sunk down to the floor.

"You gotta get a grip, Man," he was muttering, trying to calm down. Okay so, maybe talking to himself made him a little crazy, but there was also a house full of werewolves who could hear him if they wanted to so it's probably not as bad of a diagnosis. Stiles shook his head and let out a ragged sigh. There was no way built by the gods Derek freaking Hale got butterflies from Stiles ADHD Stilinski. Derek who was beautifully sculpted, threatened his life on a daily basis, yet was perfect in every way to him. It made Stiles frustrated and almost angry. Sure he wasn't perfect but damnit, he'd give you everything he had and more if he were to have the chance.

Stiles couldn't help but think about how all of his friends have found the ones that made them happy, but no one Stiles ever liked would even give him the time of day. Maybe he had a kink for unattainable people. Hell Derek would probably kill him for even thinking about it, right? He couldn't even pin point when it happened but after that night at the pool, he couldn't ignore the problem anymore. He had to face the fact it wasn’t going away. He was sort of, maybe, a little bit head over heels for Derek Hale.

 _Am I not worthy of love or something? Holy shit, I feel like I'm stuck in a Twilight movie. This is bad. I am Bella Swan. Shoot me now._ Stiles got up, splashed some cold water on his face and tried pulling himself together before heading downstairs. Derek had everyone finishing up the food and cleaning up the mess he made earlier. A feeling of guilt immediately washed over him.

"I'm sorry about the food and the flailing," he said to all of them.

"Don't worry about it, Dude." Scott gave him a warm smile that seemed to help a bit. The table wasn't set yet so he took out some plates and walked over, setting it quietly. He snuck a glance at Derek who had put his book down and was getting up. Stiles couldn't really place the look that was painted on his face. He was just a little dumbstruck that it was an actual human emotion. Is it frustration? Or maybe he’s worried about something? Stiles' mind raced with a million thoughts and a million more possibilities but was cut off when Derek's eyes caught his. Of course, Stiles gracefully dropped the plate he was holding in his hand, but before it had the chance to reach the floor and shatter, Scott was by his side to catch it.

"Dude." Somehow that was all Scott needed to say to make Stiles realize how far gone he really is.

"I-I'm gonna go for a walk." Stiles practically ran out of the door before anyone had the chance to stop him and right into the woods. After it seemed like he passed the same tree about five times, he finally stopped and leaned his back against the bark. He was almost panting. Why the hell can't I get over this? Stiles wasn't even this into Lydia and she was the "love of his teenage existence". This was getting completely out of hand. Before today he was at least able to almost function around him. Stiles started to feel weak. He couldn't quite catch his breath and couldn't shake the dizziness he now felt. That morning when he had woken up, he was looking a bit paler than usual but he blamed it on his lack of breakfast. He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on his breathing before he triggered a panic attack.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice shot through him. Oh great, now I'm hearing things. That is just wonderful. "Stiles!" There it was again. Stiles' eyes snapped open and sure enough, there he was in all his brooding glory. At least I'm not crazy. Seeing Derek was doing things to him that he couldn't quite place. He was happy to see him, sure but he also got a feeling like he wanted to just run up and kiss him, which wasn’t the most abnormal thing to do. Maybe slap him a few times for being stupid but then kiss him again. There was also that lingering fear of Derek tearing his throat out without much effort at all. For some reason though, Stiles really didn't care.

"What do you want, Derek?" Stiles was trying his hardest to even out his breathing but he was still panting and practically seeing double. It was frustrating not being able to get a grip of yourself. To make matters worse, he was starting to feel nauseous. What the hell is going on with me right now?

"What's wrong?" If Stiles didn't know any better he could almost swear that the Alpha looked worried. Fat chance. Stiles was at a loss. Why would he be worried about me? Why does he always pull this crap? Damnit. I can't breathe and all I want to do is.. Is.. Damn. He was so over come with his emotions and apparently he had a death wish. Stiles leaned in, keeping his eyes open, studying Derek's face as he did. Derek had a look of both want and confusion. Stiles couldn't take it anymore, closing the gap between them.

At first, it was only him. It was Stiles who brushed his lips against Derek's, his tongue that licked across Derek's bottom lip. Then it was all teeth, bites and tongues. Holy Batman, he's kissing me back. I knew it. He all but fist pumped in the air. Derek Hale was kissing him back. The thought alone made Stiles moan against his lips, giving Derek the opportunity to dart his tongue into his mouth. He explored, licked, and sucked hungrily at the younger boy’s mouth. It ended before Stiles could properly react to this new found development. He whined when as the man pulled away. Suddenly, Derek was shoving Stiles back into the tree.

"No, Stiles." What? Stiles felt like the air was kicked out of him. He could have sworn that Derek had kissed him back. ‘Oh shit. Fuck I’m going to die. Shitshitshitshit!’ Stiles gaped at him. How is this humanly possible? What the fuck was going on here?

"Der-" Stiles couldn't even register what he was hearing before Derek scowled, "I don't want you, Stiles." It was one thing not to be interested in someone, but it was another to be harsh or deliberately harmful. Stiles couldn't even say anything to that. His face fell as the echoes of what Derek said flooded his mind. He wanted to run, to yell, to cry, but he couldn't do anything but slink down to the ground against the tree. He felt so incredibly stupid and at the same time he knew that he should have expected it. What good was he to anyone, especially Derek?

"Stiles? Sti-" Derek was calling his name but he couldn't answer. He felt like he was drowning and suddenly everything went black.

xxxxxx

Stiles blinked open his eyes and drew in a sharp breath. He felt like hell had slammed into him all close and personal. Looking around the dimly lit room, he saw his friends and family were all asleep in various places. Wait, where the hell am I? Stiles tried to focus, which was not easy without Adderall, and finally put together that he was in a hospital. Oh, God, am I dying? Stiles started to panic, attempting to get off the bed with a push but felt nothing but dead weight keeping him down. He looked at his chest only to find Derek looking up at him.

"Stiles... your heart, you have to calm down." Derek tried as he went to sit up.

"Since when do you give a shit about my heart?" Stiles tried to laugh dryly but damn, it was painful, emotionally and physically. "Seriously, Derek. You don't need to pretend to care. Believe it or not it hurts more than you actually not giving a shit." Stiles was clearly angry, but more than anything else he was just tired. He didn’t have the energy to act like his heart wasn’t aching just from seeing him. The doctor came in before Derek could reply. He was tall, blond, with the most caring eyes. Deaton came in after him. Everyone around the room was awake now, or at least getting up. After acknowledging Stiles was up they fixed their stares on the new comers.

"Mr. Stilinski, glad to see you're up now. There seems to be an... epidemic of sorts going around in Beacon Hills. It begins with paleness, coughing, weakening of the immune system. In most cases, you get dizzy, muscle spasms, shortness of breath, and the pain it causes felt down to the bone." The Doctor's eyes were softer now, as he was delivering the blows.

"Does it ki--" Stiles couldn't even finish the question that was tearing away at his mind. What if he died? What would happen to his dad? Who would take care of Scott? His mind was a whizzing inferno of questions. The Doctor seemed to know what he meant as he continued to speak.

"Son, some people have been experiencing paralyzing effects, others losing their battle after two or three weeks. Unfortunately..." He looked around the room as he spoke then locked his eyes back onto Stiles'. His voice dropped down solemnly. "I regret to inform you that right now, there is no cure. Rest assured, we will try to keep you as comfortable as we possibly can." He bowed his head to the sheriff and with that he walked out, leaving Deaton in the room with them.

"Derek... The bite cannot cure this. It just doesn't take." Deaton spoke up, ruining all hope Derek may have had left right into the ground. He looked broken as he turned his head to face Stiles. The younger boy was still processing what he was just told and almost missed it when Derek started to speak to him.

"Stiles... I..." Derek seemed to be at a loss. "I'm gonna make it go away. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sourwolf." Stiles replied weakly, trying his best to smile but failing miserably. The pain was just starting to set in or at least become noticeable. He felt like dead weight, but his head was still whirling. 

"I don't." It was simple what his response was and Stiles just wanted to hold him, tell him it would be okay but no, he was upset and now wasn't the time for more weakness. Plus Derek probably hated him because of what he did earlier. From where he sat, he could hear his father raising hell in the hallway, the quiet sobs of some of the people around him, and the sharp intakes of breath that made Derek sound like he was panting. Stiles looked up at the small monitor hanging above his bed. It was muted so the subtitles danced on the bottom of the screen. 'Four dead and many more fearing for their lives as people all across the town start to catch this mysterious disease. We are urging you to stay indoors and as far away from infection as possible'. Stiles read enough to know what he had to do. It was stupid surely, but he loved his pack and therefore it was necessary. He looked around the room, grateful for the friends and family he'd acquired over the past few years.

"I want you all to leave." Everyone turned to face him now, shocked.

"But Stiles..." Lydia started before he waved her off and shook his head.

"Just because I'm sick, doesn't mean you should get sick too. I appreciate you all for being here, really, you know I do. But still." A small groan that was barely even audible made its way through Derek's lips.

"I'm fine." Wrong time to lie with a pack of lie detectors boring holes into your head with their eyes, damnit. For some reason, they let it go. Maybe they understood. They all shared looks with each other before nodding and getting off the floor. The pack decided on a "one person visit at a time" kind of thing, the sheriff being the first to stay with him, despite the numerous protests. As they walked out of the door after a few hugs out in the hallway he could faintly hear the familiar voices heading down the hall before disappearing.

xxxxxx

"Why are you leading him on?!" Scott was yelling, way too angry to care about who heard what.

"I'm not." Derek was annoyed, responding through gritted teeth. He had stayed awake all night not wanting to stop watching over Stiles. He couldn’t sleep knowing that the boy’s heart could have stopped and no one would know.

"Then why are you acting like you care? You know what that does to him, even I can smell it." Every time Scott saw them together they were arguing or fighting.

"He's pack, therefore he's my responsibility." Derek was getting angry, it was obvious. Scott's antics were wearing him out. He didn't want to cause more trouble than he'd already probably had.

"Why do you keep lying?! What is it? Would it kill you to tell the truth for once?" Scott was way past the point of being rational. His best friend was hooked up to machines and he could smell the sickness wafting off of him.

"Dammit, Scott! He's my **mate**." Dead silence. The rest of the pack that was walking ahead, trying to hide their eavesdropping, stopped and everyone was looking at him now.

"How is that poss-I don't even... Are you sure?" This was so far beyond what Scott had expected him to say.

"It’s not something I can choose, Scott. You at least know that much. So yes, I'm sure." Derek said with all but a huff. His senses were all honed in on the room Stiles was currently in. He did not have time or patience to argue when his mate was dying.

"O-Okay. But if you hurt him..." Scott started but was cut off by Derek soon after.

"I'm trying to save him!" There was more emotion in that than Scott's ever heard in his life so he just nodded and let out a sigh. From up ahead the pack started moving again, most of them still in shock but knowing it wasn't the time to ask questions. The knowing smirk on Isaac's face didn't go unnoticed and Derek tried his best to ignore it as he picked up his pace. At the rate this was going, it was only a matter of time before Stiles found out. ‘Freaking teenagers’

xxxxxxx

Five days had passed but Stiles showed no signs of getting better and all of the signs of getting worse. It was Derek's turn to see him now. The door handle moved in just the slightest but never opened. Stiles could hear the wolf outside his hospital room attempting to compose himself or... something.

"I know you're out there, you know," Stiles said in a whisper, knowing full well that Derek would have no trouble hearing him. It hurt Stiles to even talk, he wasn't about to yell for no reason. "Just get in here already, Derek." From outside the door Derek took a few deep breaths then let himself in. He was in no way prepared for everything his senses picked up on. The smell of sickness and sadness hit him full on. The scents were so strong in the air he could almost taste them. It left a bitter taste in his mouth that only worsened when he finally looked up at Stiles. His eyes took in the sight before him. For someone who was always pale, Stiles looked ghastly. His eyes were heavy, body weak and the pain he was feeling could be felt a mile away.

For the first time in his life, Derek cursed his hearing. The faint, barely there thump of Stiles' heart was breaking his own. Still, all he could do was hone in on the waning sound. Derek didn’t say a word, couldn't say a word, this throat seemed to close down on him. His eyes began to sting and he felt as weak as Stiles looked. He couldn't cry, not now. Derek walked over to the bedside and fell into the sole chair.

"Don't look so happy to see me," Stiles smirked. He hated how helpless he felt in the same situations Stiles used to thrive in. Derek just stared at the broken boy. He felt like he had been hit by a train and this was barely a fraction of what his mate was feeling. There had to be something more that they could do. Derek had his pack searching high and low in libraries, cornering any damn doctor they could find, doing anything they could to get an idea of what they were up against. He could not tell you how many nights he had stayed up researching the books that survived the fire. Finding the slightest hint of what it could be would give them a little bit of hope.

For the first time since he was a child, Derek prayed. He stopped throwing things, stopped fighting with everyone, slamming into people, the threats, everything and he had just prayed. Now that he was in the room with this weak human, this human that was losing this battle like he didn't even want to put up a fight, Derek felt like he was losing himself. But it was so much more than that because he was losing his mate and, fuck, that was not okay.

"Come here," the words broke through his disaster train of thought.

"I am here," Derek's voice was low and rough with a hint of desperation. 

"Derek, come here," Stiles may have been physically weak, but when he wanted something, he got it and now wasn't any different. Derek moved the chair closer until it was touching the side of the bed. Stiles reached his hand out towards him, palm up. Now was not the time for hesitation so Derek put his hand in his, keeping his eyes locked on the frail boy.

"Why do you always keep running?" Stiles asked quietly, intertwining their fingers together and making a mental note of how perfect they seemed to fit. "Doesn't it get tiring?" Derek's eyes were studying with a hint of something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Uncertainty? No. Fear? Yeah, right. Derek just nodded. Stiles had had a lot of time to think the past few days and maybe he was wrong for kissing Derek. Maybe he shouldn't have assumed he felt the same way. "I'm sorry I kissed you. It was stupid to assume you felt the same way. I mean, look at you. Seriously, man were you some kind of genetic experiment? Jesus. I mean it is actually disgusting to look at all your perfection. And now you’re staring and looking at me like I am crazy and oh my god please don’t kill me I am already dying!" Derek's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him like he was going to... kill him?

"I'm sorry. I'm rambling again, I know. Kinda my thing," Stiles cut off his charming conversational skills for a timely coughing fit and damn did it hurt. Derek winced.

"You're such an idiot," he shot up from the chair and leaned over, smashing his lips to Stiles's. The shorter boy gasped against his lips, definitely shocked at what was happening. His fingers slowly found their way to Derek’s hair, tugging gently. It was an appreciated gesture if the groan against his lips was anything to go by. This kiss was nothing like Stiles had ever experienced before. It wasn't tender, soft, or barely there, but deep, and wanting. Needing. Derek licked at Stile's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Stiles was all too happy to oblige, opening up with a small moan. Derek let out a small growl at the noise; tilting his head and giving himself better access, letting his tongue discover the depth of his mate’s mouth. 

Stiles may have been small and weak but he was not nearly as submissive as people would like to think. They both fought for dominance and Derek would happily call this one a tie as long as Stiles kept sucking his tounge. Derek bit down on Stiles's lower lip just enough to draw blood then kissed him one last time. He pulled back, hands on either side of Stiles face, and planted a small kiss on his forehead. It probably wouldn't seem like much to anyone else, but coming from Derek, it was caring. It said way more than his words ever could. He rested his forehead against Stiles's as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well that was hot," Stiles couldn't really be himself if he didn't ruin at least one moment a day, could he? Derek shook his head and laughed. At least Stiles was his old self again, even if it was for just this moment. He pulled away adjusting himself so that he was sitting in the bed beside him. 

"So..." Derek groaned. Of course Stiles wanted to talk. 

"Look, I'm not saying let's get wolf married or anything, but I'm glad you finally told me. Of course you have great timing seeing as how you waited for me to practically die, but I'm still glad I know." Jeez, do I ever shut up? Derek frowned and shifted so that he was facing him.

"I made you a promise, Stiles. I meant it." Stiles tried to smile, but he couldn't help how tragic this all seemed. He didn't know what to make of Derek or his promises, but there was no way he was going to make the situation worse. 

"Okay," he replied simply and pulled Derek's hand in his. They stayed that way for most of the night, held in each others arms. Early the next morning at around six, Sheriff Stilinski creaked open the door and let himself in. Derek blinked his eyes open, yawned and tried to shift out from Stiles' grip without waking him. The Sheriff gestured for Derek to follow him out into the hallway which the wolf grudgingly obliged. Well, shit.

"Sheriff Stilinski, I can explai-" Derek started but was interrupted soon after. "Shut up, Derek. I'm doing the talking," he nodded his dead and waited for what was coming.

"I don't want to know why you were just in bed with my teenage son, I've been expecting him to come clean about liking someone for a while now. Granted, I didn't think it was you, but you know I only care about what makes him happy. And in there?" The Sheriff pointed towards the room they just walked out from. "Even in the kids sleep, he looks peaceful, so thank you." Knowing full well he was told not to speak, Derek just nodded his head. It was a good thing too, he had no idea what to say to that. "I'm off to work, just wanted to check in but Lydia is signing in, you can head out now." With that the Sheriff made his way out of the building without another look back while Derek just stood there stunned watching him as he left.

"Oh no, you're not taking away any of my Stiles time. Shoo!" Lydia practically yelled as she shoved Derek in the direction of the exit. He let out a small growl but nodded and made his way home. The pack would be waiting for him, possibly close to falling over from all of the work they've been doing.

xxxxxx

"Finally!" Scott whined when he finally saw Derek. "I couldn't find anything, some of this stuff is in another language, and Erica keeps bossing everybody around!" Erica flashed her teeth at him then gave him a wink.

"What's the matter, Scotty? Scared?" Scott growled at her and she pounced. Before she could reach him, Derek was sideswiping her and knocking her to the ground.

"Enough!" The only thing we should be doing right now, is finding a cure." Isaac flinched at the Alpha's angry tone as the rest of the pack just watched. Erica was practically asking for it. Boyd helped her up and moved her over to the couch with him to look through another set of books. Danny and Jackson were on their laptops, Peter and Matt on their iPADs while Scott went back to his own books. "I don't want to hear another sound from any of you unless it's about that damn cure."

"So it's safe for me to speak, then?" All of their heads simultaneously turned to the direction of the voice coming from the door. "Sorry, I had to let myself in. You couldn't hear me knock over all your yelling." The whole pack was standing at attention behind Derek, claws visible and growls audible as they took in the werewolf before them. She was petite, but clearly wasn't to be underestimated. The werewolf had olive skin and pixie features. She had jet black hair, a little light pink lipstick and bright green eyes.

Derek was about to scowl, to attack the intruder until his senses kicked into high gear. "You... you smell like..." The stranger nodded at him solemly and the confused looks of the pack did not go unnoticed. "How is that possible?" Derek was talking to Peter now, who looked just as confused as he was.

"Nothing is impossible, nephew. You know that." Peter was stunned, sure, but he knew to expect the unexpected.

"I've come for your help. My name is Layla, I am Mason's wife and mate." Derek's eyes shone a crimson red before going back to their natural color at the mention of his older brother. "Derek, before we speak we need to set some ground rules." Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she made her way to the kitchen table and gestured for him to sit across from her. The pack was still uneasy but calmed down when realizing that their Alpha was alright. After he took his seat she began speaking.

"First of all, you cannot lash out. I am not a little girl and I refuse to be treated like one. If you do decide that you can't help me, I will simply go to someone else. I will tell you nothing if you do not agree to these terms. You will not harm Mason in any way. I am here for your help, not to encourage violence towards my family." Derek's eyes narrowed at the word family but he simply nodded. "Go on."

"This disease that's spreading Beacon Hills..." Layla fiddled with the watch on her hand, clearly nervous. "Mason thought that there was another pack here in Beacon Hills. He figured he'd let them all get blamed for the disease, the hunters would take them out..." She was speaking so fast it was hard for the pack to keep up but Derek knew exactly where she was going with this.

"And he figured he could come back here and be Alpha of this town?" He continued for her.

"Derek, listen... I know you two have never gotten along that much but please, you have to help me. After I found out it was your pack and I spoke to him, he wouldn't stop it. I'm afraid he's so far gone that all he sees anymore, all he knows is power." She went to reach for his hand but he pulled back instinctively. "I miss... I miss my husband, Derek. Please help me." He considered her words but his mind snapped back to Stiles, weak and dying in a hospital bed.

"Is there a cure?!" There was no calming him now. Not with the visions of Stiles losing his battle flashed through his mind. She nodded through her tears. 

"But he won't help you, he won't help anyone," Layla was almost shaking now, she seemed to be genuinely worried about Mason. 

"We'll see about that," he said and made his way to get up before she grabbed his hand. Layla's eyes shone a bright golden color momentarily as she continued. 

"You CAN'T harm him, Derek. I won't allow it. Help me, or I will do it without you. Derek, please." Sighing, he closed his eyes for a second then nodded. 

"Fine. What do you need us to do?" 

xxxxxx

With the help of Deaton, the pack was quick on their way to dealing with Mason. Layla had helped them trap him in a circle of mountain ash at a hotel, and things? Well, they were about to get super awkward.

"Mason..." Derek made his way through the room, eyeing his brother curiously. He couldn't say that seeing him didn't hurt. Mason looked tired, his eyes heavy. 

"Derek... If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will tear you limb from limb." Mason's voice was hoarse, but turned softer as he locked eyes with Layla. 

"Oh... you wouldn't want me to hurt your mate, would you? You wouldn't want to see your mate in pain, huh?" Derek gave a dry laugh as Mason's eyes narrowed in on him. 

"Of course I don't," Mason shook his head and tried to find a way out of the barrier, with no luck of course. 

"That's really funny since my mate is in a hospital bed, fighting for his life because of your ridiculous plan." Mason's eyes widened. He wasn't stupid, he knew that you should never come between a wolf and his mate but how would he have known? Detecting no lie in his brothers words, Mason spoke up now. 

"There was no way I could have known that," Derek was circling him now, unable to cross the barrier either but feeling like he was going to pounce at any moment. "Even so, I cannot just let it all go for one pathetic human." Derek roared loudly, the vibrations shaking everything in the room. Worried, the rest of the pack came into the room now and lined themselves around the circle.

"You cannot defeat me, brother," Mason told him with a smirk. "You always were the weaker one. Look at you now. Alpha? We both know it's too much for you to handle. Why not let someone who can actually control it, who actually wants it, take over?" Derek scoffed at him and shook his head. 

"A killer, Mason? You may have had a bit of a hard life, but that's no way to act. You're practically commiting genocide," Derek hissed through his teeth.

"I refuse to help you. You'll have to kill me first," Mason was probably the most stubborn person in the room.

"That can be arranged," Layla growled at Derek's words but he just gave her a knowing look and continued on.

"How do we cure them?" Derek needed answers, Stiles was running out of time.

"You don't. I do," Mason replied with a smile.

"Mason you have killed children. Children. How would Mom feel about this?" Mason's eye's snapped up to meet his brothers.

"Don't you mention her name. You are the reason she's not here. You." He glared pointedly at his little brother. A flash of guilt crossed Derek's face.

"There's no way Derek would have known that my Aunt was a sociopa-" Allison bit her lip to stop herself but she'd already said to much.

"An Argent?! You let an Argent into your pack of miscreants? When I get out of here," Mason started, turning pointedly towards Allison. "you're going to be the first one I kill." The sound emitted from Scott's mouth even had Erica taking a step back. "He's just as stupid as you were," Mason says to Derek who seemed to have snapped back from his trance.

"You only wish you could be half the man that Scott is," And that line sent everyone into shock, including Scott himself.

"Mason, please," It was Layla who spoke now. Derek stiffened as he caught scent of something in the air then moved closer to her. He gave her a small smile which she immediately returned. "If not for me then... for your son?" Mason's head snapped up to look at his wife who put a hand over her belly and rubbed gently. Now that everyone was focused, they could smell the little cub in Layla. "I don't want to lose you, and I don't want him to grow up without his father. Make the right choice for me Mason. For your family, for your cub?" He smiled at her and the tear that strolled down his face did not go unnoticed. Mason wasn't going to be any trouble. If ever he had tried to attack them, he would be seriously outnumbered.

"Derek... please. Let me out," Mason tried. 

"Give us the cure," Mason nodded once and told them everything they needed to do. Derek gave everything to Danny and sent him to see Stiles, to try it out. They waited in the room quietly waiting for that phone call. After some time had passed, Derek's cell phone finally rang. 

"It's working," Danny told him cheerfully. Derek hung up the phone with a quick 'good bye' and turned to face his brother. 

"If you try anything, anything like that again, I swear I'll-" Derek was cut off by Mason, "I won't. Just please, let me get to my family." Derek nodded at Deaton who broke the circle. None of them could help the smiles as he ran over to kiss Layla, then dropped to his knees to kiss her belly. The pack followed Derek out and made their way to the hospital.

"Jackson, Scott, go speak with the doctors about the cure and get it to everyone you can. Start with those who have had it the longest. Meet back at Stiles' room once you're done." They both nodded and went on their way. The entire pack stayed in the hall way of the hospital while Derek went in to see Stiles first. Despite how much they wanted to see Stiles they understood that their Alpha had to have this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will be all flangst and smut. I can't help myself to a happy ending.
> 
> My Tumblr!  
> elegantlydisastrous


End file.
